


Anything you do, I can do louder

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, 5 plus 1, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armor, Armor Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Caught, Deepthroating, Eating out, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism Kink, Hand Jobs, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Metal kink, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Peter is 18, Peter is a Little Shit, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Starker, Voyeurism, don't give me that pedo shit, getting caught, i will fight you, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Five times Tony and Peter wanted to get caught making each other feel good.And the one time they didn't want to be.{{I've apparently never written a 5 + 1 before, somehow?}}{{{A very late reward for that Pat word we're not allowed to say on this website without getting our accounts deleted}}}





	Anything you do, I can do louder

**Author's Note:**

> I help mod a Marvel RP server on discord! It's 18+, so don't join unless you are (not that you should be reading this fic unless you are anyway, smh) and is open to all ships. It isn't just MCU centred either :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come join the fun!](https://discord.gg/Kw8f89p)

Their relationship had gone from very private to the complete opposite in seemingly seconds, just not publicly. That wasn’t something either of them needed. But among their team, their _friends_ it was no longer a secret. Everyone had sort of taken to it pretty well. There were concerns at first, of course, Peter was just shy of eighteen when it all started, but no one else knew that. But there were suspicions. But Tony had never done anything more than press chaste kisses to the corner of Peter’s mouth before he was legal, no matter how many times Peter snuck easily into Tony’s room at night and slept in his bed. It had been frustrating, but waiting was worth it.

But they’d never announced that they were dating and tended to keep the PDA to a zero when others were around. It wasn’t out of fear or anything, after all, Peter was _eighteen_ now so that wasn’t the issue. They just didn’t need to be in everyone’s face about it. It was all new, for both of them so they kept it reasonably tame. Until they didn’t anymore. Touches would linger, reserved smiles for one another and then Peter started talking about moving out of home and Tony barely missed a beat in offering for Peter to move in with him. Then they let the PDA happen more, usually only brief kisses and some cuddles when the time was right for it. But still, nothing was said. It was like everyone thought maybe they weren’t serious or something. Like it was a _game_. So, they made it one.

Tony’s the one to initiate it. By now they’ve been together for nearly two years, a good half of that kept on the down-low. They’ve already worked out what makes the other tick, know each other inside out since there was no hesitation to get Peter in Tony’s bed once he was legal. So, it’s during a night very reserved for them, with Tony pinning Peter’s head down against the bed as he holds the teen’s hip firmly with his other hand as he pounds into him that it happens…

-

Peter’s biting into his bottom lip, eyes screwed tight shut as he tries to hold back his noises, whimpering softly into his pillow. Tony tugs on his hair and it sends sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and Peter moves with the action, curving his back as he lifts his head and makes a small noise. He cuts himself off, cursing in his head because he can’t be loud. And that’s when Tony’s leans into him, the scruff of his goatee scratching against the side of Peter’s neck before his lips press to the skin.

“C’mon baby, you’re always so quiet,” Tony mumbles against his skin. It sends another shiver down Peter’s spine and his eyes roll closed.

“Tony…” Peter whines, biting into his lip again to stop further noise.

“What’s the matter, scared we’ll get caught?” Tony asks on a hum. Peter’s hands fist harder into the sheets and he goes to answer, only for Tony to suddenly slam his hips into him and a filthy moan escapes his parted lips. Tony groans against Peter’s skin, his hand coming to holds the base of Peter’s throat, not tight enough to restrict his breathing. “Let them hear you, baby, let them know how good I make you feel.”

And its game over for Peter, there’s no way he could deny Tony something like that. His eyes roll back, and he locks his elbows so that he can move back against Tony’s thrusts and he lets a continuous string of noise pass his lips. Moans, whimpers and whines, cries of pleasure as Tony pounds into him.

“Fuck Peter,” Tony growls, dropping his hand away from Peter’s throat so he can take both of Peter’s hips in his hands for proper leverage. Peter drops his head forward slightly, keeping his back as straight as possible as he moves to meet every movement from Tony.

“T-Tony, hnn, _fuck_!” Peter’s panting, now that he’s let go, he’s going to go all out. He knows it’s an ego thing, God Tony’s so bad with it, but he’s no better. And he’ll feed it until the day he dies because there’s nothing better in his mind than being able to make Tony feel so high up that nothing could touch him. He’s only human, Peter tends to forget that sometimes.

“Christ kid,” Tony’s letting out these grunts, and Peter’s heard them before but there’s something different about them now and Peter wants to get him just as loud as Tony can get him. And if he’s gonna pull that ‘kid’ card-

“Mr Stark,” Peter cries out. He’s rewarded exactly as he’d hoped; Tony moaning louder than he’s ever let himself get, before he shoves Peter’s head down into the bed again and holds him there.

“F-fucking hell Pete,” Tony groans as he crowds his body over Peter’s own again and presses his mouth to the nape of his neck. Peter takes hold of his cock now that his hands are free, stroking himself with fast movements.

If Peter could manage it, he’d say it again, but his brain is mostly fried from the pleasure shooting through him and he knows he’s close. But before he can get up the willpower to even utter a word, the door -which his head is turned toward- flies open and shit why don’t they lock things and for a horrifying second, his eyes meet _Pepper’s_ , before Tony’s slamming into his prostate and his eyes are rolling closed as he cries out again. And it’s like Tony hasn’t noticed her or doesn’t even care because he keeps fucking him.

“T-To-nyyy!” Peter can’t help but moan the man’s name as he comes just as the sound of the door slamming shut reaches his ears. He makes a choked noise, and Tony grunts again before his movements are coming to an almost violent stop as he comes not even a few seconds later.

Peter’s body falls limp as he slowly strokes himself through his orgasm. Tony’s hold on his hips is the only thing that keeps him from collapsing completely.

“For Christ’s sake Tony, I thought someone was _hurt_.” Pepper’s voice echoes through the door. Peter buries his face in the pillow, groaning to himself as the embarrassment heats up his cheeks further. Tony scoffs and lightly runs his hands down Peter’s spine.

“Not quite.” Tony hums, though there’s no way that Pepper could hear him, so he’s not actually speaking to her. Peter lifts his head, turning to look up at Tony as he slowly pulls out. Peter allows himself to collapse against the bed, sighing shakily when Tony leans over his body and presses a firm kiss to his cheek. “You did so good baby. Finally got you to scream for me.”

“Hey, you got pretty loud too,” Peter notes, struggling to keep his eyes open. Damn, he wasn’t usually this bad. Tony hums and pecks his cheek again before he climbs out of bed. He throws the condom out as he heads into the en-suite and retrieves a damp washcloth. He gets Peter to roll over when he returns and cleans the teen up before he crawls back into bed.

“Yeah, but you were louder.”

“Is that a challenge I hear?” Peter asks, raising a tired eyebrow at the man. Tony shrugs and walks his fingers over Peter’s chest.

“Do you think you can do better?” He asks with a sly grin. Peter rolls his eyes and curls up more on the bed, letting his eyes fall closed.

“We’ll have to see.” He offers as he lets himself relax into the mattress. Tony lays down more comfortably and wraps his arm around Peter’s body, pulling himself closer to the younger.

“Game on, Parker.” He whispers before he presses a firm kiss to Peter’s forehead.

And that’s how it starts, the endless cycle of them trying to get the other loud enough in bed that someone is bound to hear. Though, Peter’s not able to look Pepper in the eye for the next three weeks.

\- - -

= = =

\- - -

Tony bites his bottom lip and grinds into Peter’s lap. Peter stares up at him with a small smirk, his hands tucked under his head. He lays unmoving underneath Tony, only trailing his gaze down the man’s body with a hooded gaze. Tony shifts his hips back slightly, lining himself up with Peter’s cock.

Peter hums low in his throat and decides at that moment to give a little jolt of his hips into Tony’s body. Tony grunts lowly when the action causes Peter’s dick to slide over his ass, head pressing up into his balls.

“Do you mind?” He huffs as he grabs hold of Peter’s cock in a firm grip and lines himself up again. Peter’s smirk just widens.

“Do you?” He throws back, knowing that if Tony actually answered no, it’d be a lie. He doesn’t respond though and just works on sitting himself on Peter’s cock, his length sliding in easily.

Tony lets out a content sigh, the tension in his body falling away once he’s fully seated. Peter sucks his lip into his mouth, continuing to keep his hands to himself for the time being as he allows Tony to adjust to the stretch himself. The older man leans over him, pressing his hands firmly against Peter’s chest as he hovers his face over Peter’s own.

“You gonna make me do all the work?” Tony asks with a raised eyebrow. He rolls his hips into Peter’s with the question. He has no problems with it, of course, they both know that. Peter hums and tips his head back a little as he grins up at Tony.

“Sometimes you have to work for things. They can’t always be handed to you.” Peter teases. Tony rolls his eyes and sits up again without giving Peter the kiss he’d been expecting.

“You make it sound like I haven’t worked for anything in my life.” Tony huffs out, unamused. Peter shrugs and rolls his own hips into Tony’s. Slowly and without much force or effort. A tease of what he could have.

“Working for one more thing shouldn’t be that much trouble in that case.” Peter offers.

Tony keeps his remark to himself. He grips Peter’s sides in a firm hold to keep himself steady as he slowly pushes himself up the length of Peter’s cock. He bites into his bottom lip again as he slowly sinks back down, and the slide is so easy already that he takes no time at all in building up his pace.

Peter’s eyes slide shut, and he lets out small noises of pleasure as Tony bounces on his dick. He pulls lightly at his own hair to keep his hands where they are. Tony’s nails bite softly into his skin, their hips colliding with more force the longer Tony goes on. And the little noises Tony makes are perfect, he always sounds so good when he’s doing the work himself. Because he’s moving how he likes and how he wants and he’s going at his own pace and doing everything he knows that he likes most. Which is why Peter gives him these chances to control the pace.

But he’s too _quiet_ when he’s like this. Nothing more than a hiccup of noise when he hits the right spot. Sure, he sighs and moans lowly, but he doesn’t let anything get louder than the sound of his own hips meeting Peter’s. Which would be fine, Tony doesn’t _have_ to get loud. But Peter wants him to.

Peter slides his hands down the bed when Tony tips his head back, his eyes closed. Peter watches him, panting softly as he follows the rhythm of Tony’s movements. He lifts his hands when Tony’s pushing himself up and grasps the man’s hips firmly. He thrusts his hips up into Tony’s body as he slams him down against him. Tony’s fingers dig into Peter’s hips harder as he lets out a broken cry of pleasure. Peter continues to pound into Tony at the same pace without hesitation, knowing that Tony can and will take it.

Tony drops his head forward, meeting Peter’s gaze as he moans and begs for more. Peter groans softly, cursing under his breath as he picks up the pace, forcing Tony onto his cock as hard as he’s willing to go. He knows their limits, knows that in no world could he ever use his full strength.

“Fuck _Pete_ ,” Tony cries out, leaning over Peter’s body slightly. He rests his hands against Peter’s chest again, trying to hold himself upright.

Peter shifts his legs to press his feet into the mattress to better elevate himself better so that he can quicken his pace. A string of loud moans pour from Tony’s parted lips as his body moves against Peter’s on reflex, seeking out his orgasm.

And Peter knows they’re being too loud for the middle of the day, but he’s not at all going to stop because getting caught is what he wants; what _they_ want. So, he doesn’t slow down, and he doesn’t give up the rough pace that has Tony crying out for more.

And so, it’s expected that the door is pushed open because it wasn’t closed properly in the first place in the hopes someone would want to find out what the hell is going on. Peter turns his head slightly and is a little more than surprised seeing Thor standing in the doorway, fully taking in the sight before him without even a shred of shame. Peter doesn’t _stop_ either even though Tony’s attention is drawn to the door and he lets out a noise like he’s embarrassed, even though Peter knows he’s not. Peter is not at all expecting Thor to stand up taller and flash him a wide smile like he’s _pleased_ with his finding.

“I did not expect to see this,” Thor says in a smooth voice, really drinking in the sight. And Peter doesn’t feel any shame for it either, it’s like the God is pleased with the fact that he’s the one rocking Tony’s world right now. Tony makes a strange noise, curling in against Peter’s chest slightly as if he wants to seem smaller.

“I could see there was admiration between the two of you, but I did not think it would lead to anything. Perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised, since neither of you are very good at hiding your feelings from each other,”

And his rambling probably would have been okay if Peter wasn’t trying to get them both off. Because it is a little weird to have Thor ogle them like he is, like it’s a sight that he’s blessed to see or something. Though Peter bets it’s stroking Tony’s ego.

“And seeing how much strength the boy has, I shouldn’t be surprised that he is the one to dominate when you are intimate-”

“ _Thor_.” They both shout almost at the same time.

“Oh, of course, this is a private matter,” Thor mutters before he’s leaving the room, the door closing almost too softly behind him. Peter groans softly and continues to pound into Tony.

“M-maybe we should invite him next time,” Tony says, huffing out a chuckle as he tries and fails to match the movements of Peter’s hips. Peter snorts, his grip on Tony’s hips starting to bruise.

“You’d like that,”

“Not many people will be able to say they’ve been fucked by a God.” He points out and Peter scoffs.

“You don’t need a God when I can fuck you just as hard.” He states as he proves his point by slamming into Tony even harder. Tony cries out, his head falling forward as he whimpers softly from the stimulation. Tony shakes in Peter’s hands as he tries to regain his breathing enough to respond.

“I don’t think I e-even want a God,” Tony admits between his small whimpers. Peter chuckles and reaches up to grip the back of Tony’s hair and pull him down more against his body.

“Good, because you’re not getting one.” Peter purrs before he kisses Tony, cutting off the whine he gets for his possessive tone.

Peter smirks into the kiss and returns his pace to one that won’t ruin Tony completely as they chase their orgasms.

\- - -

= = =

\- - -

“You sure they won’t leave without us?” Tony asks not long after Peter’s pushed him against the wall. Peter rolls his eyes and leans into him, using his hold on Tony’s chin to push the man’s head back a little so that he can suck on the underside of his jaw.

“Yes, are you seriously asking that right now?” Peter asks in a flat tone. Tony chews his lip and gives a half-hearted shrug.

“Pretty hard to get caught if no one’s around to catch you,” Tony notes. Peter smirks against Tony’s skin, nipping at the bruise he’s sucked into the flesh before he pulls back, keeping Tony caged in against the wall.

“I’m sure I can get you loud enough for the neighbours to come in to find out what the hell’s going on,” Peter states with a somewhat vile grin. Tony raises an eyebrow in challenge for no more than a second before he’s pursing his lips and giving a small nod of his head.

“I’d believe it baby boy.” He says and Peter hums with contentment. He leans into Tony again, this time tilting the man’s head down so that he can kiss him, full and rough.

Tony’s arms wrap around Peter’s neck as the teen’s hands drop to his hips, thumbs pressing under the hem of his shirt to rub into his skin. The kiss is filthy, messy and fast-paced, teeth clashing together when they try too hard to move in sync and their tongue beat together. From an outside perspective, there’s probably _nothing_ appealing to it. Peter drops his hands around the backs of Tony’s thighs and hoists him up. He slams Tony back against the wall, probably a little too loud and _hard_ but there’s no complaint from either of them. Tony’s back only arches as he let’s out moan at the force.

Peter’s quick to get Tony’s pants open, pulling his cock free from his underwear without even bothering to get his pants off properly at all. Tony’s legs lock around Peter’s hips and Peter’s basically able to hold Tony up like that, keeping him held against the wall and his weight resting on his hips. But he keeps one hand on Tony’s ass as he takes hold of Tony’s cock in the other. He gives him a few firm strokes as he lets spit accumulate in his mouth. He holds Tony’s cock in a loose grip, opening his hand a little as he parts his lips and lets the spit dribble down to the man’s cock. And it’s like Tony holds his breath, waiting for it to miss or something as he watches it drop to his cock and Peter slicks him up with it.

“Fuck,” Tony mumbles as he tugs on Peter’s hair and pulls him in for another biting kiss. Peter groans into it, Tony’s hand still fisted in his hair and tugging, not nearly enough for it to really hurt but it still feels amazing.

Peter’s fist moves at a rough and fast pace over Tony’s cock, creating obscene noises from the amount of spit coating him. Peter grinds against Tony slowly, his own cock still trapped in his pants where he intends to keep it. Tony’s squirming a little in his hold, clearly already worked up from Peter’s teases touches that led them to the bathroom in the first place.

Peter moves his hand from grasping Tony’s ass to tug at the back of his pants, sliding them down over the curve of his ass as much as he needs for access. He pulls his hand back, parting from the kiss. Tony’s panting heavily, far more worked up then he is which is exactly how Peter wants him. He lifts his hand and sucks his middle finger into his mouth, slicking it up with spit. Tony makes a low sound in the back of his throat, sprawling his hand out against the wall like he’s suddenly realised Peter’s not supporting him with his hands and he’s somehow afraid Peter’s going to drop him.

Peter makes a point of sucking on his finger to match the movements of his hand over Tony’s cock. And it has Tony making more low noises as he grinds his hips harder against Peter’s body. Peter leans back into Tony, pulling his finger from his mouth with a wet pop before he presses his lips to Tony’s own the moment his mouth is free again. Tony’s hand in back in his hair instantly, keeping their mouth pressed together.

Peter drops his hand again and presses his finger against Tony’s rim, barely messaging the muscle because he doesn’t _have_ to before he’s sliding his finger into the man. Tony moans into his mouth, hips stuttering against Peter’s as he legs tighten around his waist. Peter strokes his cock faster as he fucks Tony on his finger, the slide easy and full. He crooks his finger, curling it roughly into Tony’s prostate without problem and Tony’s back arches, head tipping back and breaking the kiss as he lets out a strangled sound. His hand is instantly covering his mouth because _shit_ he couldn’t let Peter win that easily.

Tony’s cock leaks pre-come all over Peter’s hand and he knows that the man’s close, so he speeds up the pace of his hand moving over Tony’s cock. Tony tries to lean back into him to quiet himself with more kissing, but Peter turns his head into Tony’s neck instead and bites into his shoulder. Tony barely catches himself from crying out when the action is accompanied by the twisting of Peter’s wrist over the head of his cock and his finger pressing firmly into his prostate. Tony makes a strangled noise and Peter pulls back from his neck and meets his gaze. Tony’s eyes are a little wet, but he gives a small nod that he’s okay and Peter smirks. He doesn’t get Tony like this a lot.

Then the thrilling noise of a timid knock at the bathroom door pulls Peter out of his thoughts and Tony’s instantly gritting his teeth because Peter’s won, he got too loud.

“Uh, is everything okay?” And it’s MJ and Peter knows that _she_ probably knows what kind of noise that was and _why_ , but it’s still amusing that she’d want to check in just in case. Tony’s biting his bottom lip, trying to hold back from whimpering as Peter’s fist works faster over his cock.

“Answer,” Peter whispers and Tony’s eyes fly open and he hisses lowly.

“ _No_.” He mutters, and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Answer her.” Peter repeats and Tony has no _idea_ what he’s even going to say but he huffs out a noise and looks back toward the door like he could actually see her, mouth falling open-

Peter curls his finger roughly into Tony’s prostate, abusing it with fast movements of his wrist that has his finger slamming into the spot and Tony’s unable to stop himself from crying out. He tries to cut off the noise but Peter’s biting into his shoulder again, over his sweet spot there and it’s _not fair_ how well Peter knows him and he’s coming with another disgruntled noise that he manages to buffer slightly in Peter’s neck. Peter manages to hear MJ moving _quickly_ away from the door and he smirks into Tony’s skin in triumph. Peter strokes Tony through his orgasm, his own cock twitching almost painfully in his pants at the noises that Tony continues to make.

Tony’s tenses shoulders finally relax, and Peter pulls his hands away, resting them lightly on Tony’s hips as he lifts his head again and meets Tony’s eye. He smirks again, and Tony lets his head knock back against the bathroom wall as he lets out another strangled noise.

“You’re such an ass.” Tony huffs out and Peter chuckles. He tugs Tony’s pants back up his waist and guides him back to his feet. Tony leans back against the wall as Peter steps away from him and grabs the flannel from the shower and wipes himself down before he cleans up Tony as best he can. His come is all over both their shirts and some of it is on the thighs of Tony’s pants. “There’s no way you have a set of clothes here for me to change into that’ll actually _fit_ me.”

“Nope,” Peter says popping the ‘p’. He leans in and presses a firm kiss to Tony’s cheek. “If it makes you feel better, I won’t change either.”

“That just means we’re both gonna be gross,” Tony mutters and Peter shrugs as he adjusts his pants a little because they’re still tight around his dick, but he’ll manage.

“Matching,” He grins, and Tony rolls his eyes so hard it nearly hurts. Peter offers Tony his hand and after a second of hesitation, he takes it. Peter leads him out into his apartment, and as to be expected MJ and Harry are hovering in the lounge room waiting for them. Harry raises an eyebrow and MJ keeps her gaze lowered slightly.

“Really?” Harry asks, and Peter gives a click of his tongue.

“Consider us even from last month, and yes, _we heard_ ,” Peter states, smug look still on his face. There’s a second of embarrassment that flashes over Harry’s face but he’s quick to recover.

“Can you blame me with how good she looked?” He asks, looking down to MJ as she elbows him in the hip. Peter turns his gaze back to Tony and the smirk on his face falls a little to something a little fonder but still teasing.

“Then you get my struggle.” Peter states and the way Tony shakes his head says it all.

“Alright, let’s get going before you cause another scene in _front_ of us.” Harry scoffs.

“Is that an invitation?”

“ _Peter_ , my God.” MJ sighs exaggeratedly as she tugs Harry behind her toward the door. Peter notices Tony shaking his head out the corner of his eye and looks back to him.

“You’re a shithead kid.”

“You love it.” Peter hums, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s temple before he followers after the others, dragging Tony along behind him.

\- - -

= = =

\- - -

Peter’s been teasing Tony for the better part of the afternoon. They’re at the tower because of course they are, that’s why Peter’s been such a pain in Tony’s side all day. They were just meant to be relaxing since they’ve all had a pretty rough week. And yet, Peter had made that nearly impossible for Tony.

They were on the couch still, in the common room because Tony had given up caring about privacy months ago. He owned the place, he was going to fuck his boyfriend on every surface it had to offer. And since Peter had found it amusing to continuously caress Tony’s thigh with his foot, even going so far as to rub over Tony’s hardening cock, Tony tells himself Peter’s just too desperate for it for them to even attempt getting to his room. Tony pins Peter down against the couch, ravishing the teen's mouth with his own. Peter keeps letting out little content sighs as he rocks his hips up into Tony’s own, trying to get more friction than he’ll actually be able to get.

Tony breaks the kiss that’s lasted probably far too long even for them at this point. His eyes trail down Peter’s heaving chest, still in his jumper that Tony’s bunched up under his arms so that he could get his hands on the smooth skin of Peter’s belly. Tony licks his lips and pushes back, sitting up between Peter’s legs. He pets his thigh lightly.

“Hands and knees baby.”

“Oh, getting right into it are we?” Peter teases, but he doesn’t hesitate at all in rolling over before he pushes himself up, back completely straight as he shakes his ass a little for show. Tony smirks as he grabs the hem of Peter’s sweats and yanks them down over his ass instantly.

“I’m gonna eat you out until you’re begging and crying for more,” Tony says, barely giving Peter a moment to register his words before he leans in and presses his mouth to Peter’s ass.

Peter’s body jolts at the sudden contact, trying to cut off a surprised noise as Tony fucks his tongue into Peter’s hole instantly. Peter bites into his bottom lip, eyes rolling back. Tony’s facial hair scratches his skin, rough and pleasant. Peter loves the burn it gives. Tony’s hands kneed at his ass cheeks, spreading him open as wide as he can get so that he can easily work his tongue over and inside Peter’s hole.

Peter’s fingers dig into the arm of the couch, holding on so tight that his knuckles turn white as he tries to keep himself quiet. Tony knows that he’s attempting to keep himself from being heard, and it’s as amusing as it could be. Tony knows that Peter wants to be loud, he’s just trying to play it off. Tony pulls back, panting already as he looks over how wet he’s gotten Peter already. He moves his hand more into the inside of Peter’s ass and presses his thumb against his hole.

“You open up so nice for me Pete. I love the way your cute little hole looks when I get it nice and wet.” Tony praises, moving his hand to spread Peter open again.

“Oh God, Tony,” Peter moans, pressing his ass back against Tony more, begging for it without using his words. Tony chuckles, leaning in to lick a rough stripe up from Peter’s balls, over his hole and to the base of his spine.

“How badly do you want it, baby?” Tony asks in a low voice, leaning in to tease at him. His tongue flicks lightly against Peter’s rim, barely providing contact and not at all giving any proper pleasure as he keeps from working his tongue inside Peter again. Peter groans, his head tipping forward, back bowing as he tries to shove his body back enough to get Tony’s tongue inside him.

“Please Tony, fuck me on your tongue,” Peter pants, biting into his bottom lip to stifle a whine. “I want it,”

“How bad baby?”

“Fuck, so bad Tony, want you to make me come.”

“You’re fucking filthy babe.” Tony grunts, nipping the skin of Peter’s ass cheek, right beside his hole. Peter almost yelps at the sting.

“Only for you, f-fuck,”

Tony smirks before he opens his mouth wider and presses his tongue against Peter’s hole.

It slides in easily, pressing in as far as Tony can reach before he starts moving it around, swirling it inside Peter’s body. It’s hot and tight and so wet with Tony’s tongue moving around inside him. It feels incredible, it’s such a simple action and yet it has Peter’s cock twitching against his stomach and leaking pre-come. He already feels close, which should be crazy but with Tony’s tongue fucking into him, he’s not surprised.

Tony starts bobbing his head slightly to really get that fast-paced action going, pushing his tongue into Peter like he’s desperate for it himself. Peter’s arms start to shake from holding himself up, moaning louder now when Tony’s grip on his ass tightens and he pushes his mouth harder against his ass.

“Tonyyy,” Peter whines his name, drawing it out. He’s unable to stop squirming in Tony’s hold, making a continuous string of little needy noises.

Tony moans against Peter’s hole, pulling back slightly to lick his lips as he holds Peter’s cheeks as spread as he possibly can. He leans forward again and spits over Peter’s hole, watching the muscle twitch before he shoves his thumb inside. Peter’s head drops forward as he leans down on his elbows, tugging on his own hair. Tony kisses over his tail bone and fucks Peter with his thumb, hard and fast for a moment.

He pulls back again and goes back to eating Peter out when youngers noises start to become more desperate and needier. He whines high pitched in the back of his throat as he thrusts his hips back against Tony’s mouth. Tony’s eyes fall closed as he lets his jaw go slack so that he can messily suck and lick Peter’s hole until his chin is coated in his own spit.

His hand falls from Peter’s ass to take hold of his cock, full and dripping pre-come. Tony strokes him, slow but firm, thumb swiping over the slick head every time that he pushes his tongue as deep inside Peter as he physically can. Peter’s a mess, begging for more and squirm on the couch like he’d die if he sat still at all.

When the tip of Tony’s thumb pressing into the slit of Peter’s cock, it’s too much for Peter’s oversensitive body to handle. His hips jolt forward as he throws his head back and cries out. Tony groans against his rim, stroking Peter’s cock a little faster as he comes all over the couch.

Tony pulls back from Peter’s hole, kissing along Peter’s spine, to his neck as he crowds his body over Peter’s own. He squeezes the base of Peter’s cock as he presses his hips against Peter’s ass, grinding his clothed erection against him. Peter cranes his neck and reaches up to grip the back of Tony’s hair, holding him in place so that he can kiss him.

“You guys are filthy.”

Tony smirks against Peter’s lips before he turns to face Nat. She’s leaning against the doorframe like she’s _amused_ with the sight that she’s come across. Clint’s standing next to her, looking a little stiff. Peter groans and lets himself drop to the couch, not even _bothering_ to attempt covering himself up.

“Says you guys. You happily watched.” Peter hums as he turns his head to look over to them.

“C’mon guys, you should know better by now,” Nat shrugs like what had just happened was normal. Though at this point, it sort of was. And no one really seemed to mind too much.

“You can’t mind that much if you went and got your boyfriend to watch with you.” Tony deadpans, moving to sit properly on the couch. Peter grumbles under his breath, hoping he was still going to get a decent fuck out of this at least, though he doubts it’ll be happening now. He grabs his pants and shuffles them up his body.

“I didn’t, he brought me.” Natasha corrects.

“Yeah you guys are pretty loud, and that’s coming from someone who’s deaf so,” Clint states, giving them a somewhat judgemental look, even though it’s obvious with the slight shift of his feet that he probably enjoyed watching more than he was going to let on.

“Next time, why don’t you just join in?” Tony offers with a smug smirk. Peter tries not to noticeably chew his bottom lip at the suggestion.

“Don’t offer something you don’t plan to follow through with.”

“Maybe I do.”

There’s a beat of silence as everyone lets that idea sink in. Nat’s the one to shake her head before she pushes off the wall.

“Sorry to disappoint you Tony, but not everyone’s as willing to sleep with you as you might think.”

“I wasn’t thinking about me.”

Nat’s eyes dart to Peter for a second before she meets Tony’s gaze again.

“My point still stands.” She says before she turns away and starts to leave the room. Clint chews his lip, looking back and forth between Tony and Peter.

“Lemme know if that offer ever stands true,” Clint smirks before he follows after her. Peter huffs out a breath and looks over his shoulder to Tony.

“You just really wanna have a threesome, don’t you?”

“Already had one babe,”

“Of course you have.” Peter sighs before he drops his head back to the couch, the exhaustion from his orgasm still lingering in his bones.

\- - -

= = =

\- - -

Peter looks up at Tony from his place between the man’s thighs. He licks his lips slowly, knowing that Tony’s eyes are following the movement with interest. Peter lets his mouth fall open slightly as he tilts his head and nuzzles his nose against Tony’s crotch. He’s still in his damn slacks, his hard cock straining against the fly as it throbs from Peter’s attention. They’re in Peter’s apartment, and he’s organised to hang out with Ned today. Tony doesn’t know that, nor that Peter’s no his knees right now because he knows that Ned will be walking in that door any minute now.

Peter mouths at Tony’s covered cock, licking the clothing to get it nice and wet, enough for the feeling to reach Tony’s dick. Tony’s hand is in his hair, fingers running over his skull, tangling in the light curls of his hair and giving it small tugs whenever he pleases. Peter moans lowly each time Tony yanks on the strands.

He finally reaches up and pulls Tony’s fly down, folding open the front of his pants and pulling Tony’s cock from the opening in his boxer briefs. Peter gives Tony one full stroke before he taking Tony’s cock into his mouth eagerly. Tony sighs, head tipping back slightly as Peter suckles softly on the head of his cock.

“God, your mouth is fucking incredible baby.” Tony praises, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth so that he can chew on it. Peter hums with the compliment as he pushes Tony’s hips down into the couch roughly.

Peter lifts his gaze again to meet Tony’s as he swirls his tongue almost expertly around the head. Tony curses softly, pushing against the back of Peter’s skull lightly with his hand. Peter takes the hint and doesn’t hesitate for a second in letting his jaw relax so that he can take Tony further into his mouth.

His eyes roll closed as he sinks further, and the head of Tony’s cock grazes the back of his throat. He swallows around Tony’s cock before he pulls back, just enough to suck in another slow breath before he lowers his head again. His movements are slow and steady, guided slightly by Tony’s hand in his hair. Tony’s making small noises above him, praising his mouth and muttering curses from how good it feels to have Peter’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock.

Peter doesn’t change anything about what he’s doing to lead Tony onto the idea that he’s about to do something else, so Tony doesn’t at all expect it when Peter steadies himself more on the push down and takes Tony’s cock fully, right into his throat as his nose presses into the short hairs covering Tony’s pubic bone.

“Holy shit Peter, oh _fuck_ ,” Tony groans, his other hand coming up to also grip Peter’s hair, pushing him down harder against his body like maybe there was more Peter could take in. Peter gags lightly when he tries to swallow, but he doesn’t even attempt to pull back. Spit drools from his mouth, his eyes water from the strain but Tony’s moaning and cursing above him, thighs starting to shake against Peter’s palms from the pleasure and so Peter holds himself perfectly still.

Tony tugs at his hair and Peter tries to fight the sting, wanting to see how long he can hold off but Tony’s insistent and so Peter pulls off with a loud and obscene wet sound, sucking in a deep breath as he pants. Tony grabs onto his own cock, stroking himself as he whines softly.

“Christ Peter,”

“I want you to come down my throat, please?” Peter asks, chewing his own bottom lip as he squirms on the floor. He’s so hard, but he keeps from touching himself for now. He’s focusing on Tony, and Tony alone.

“Fucking-” Tony cuts himself off with a groan, his head tipping back as he continues to stroke himself. Peter drops his gaze to Tony’s dick, licking his lips as he waits. The movement Tony’s gripping the base, Peter leans forward again and takes Tony back into his mouth.

Tony’s hands force his head down, and Peter takes it all willingly, managing on to gag this time when Tony’s cock forces its way into his throat. It’s hot and heavy on his tongue, and Peter knows his voice will be raspy for at least half an hour after they’re done, and his jaw will ache pleasantly for most of the day. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have accelerated healing so that he could feel the burn a little longer.

Tony’s moans have picked up in volume again and when Peter lifts his watery gaze, his head is tipped back against the couch, his chest heaving as he shakes beneath Peter. Peter moans around Tony’s cock, the vibrations forcing a full body twitch over the older man.

Tony’s hold on Peter’s hair tightens, and he uses it to shallowly fuck Peter’s throat. Peter takes it easily, swallowing around Tony’s dick whenever he’s able. His fingers dig into Tony’s thighs, hard enough to leave bruises for sure as Tony races toward orgasm.

Tony’s starting to make his tell sounds that he’s close, grunts and moans that are louder but sound breathier than they normally do, a lot more desperate than even his whines of pleasure. Peter sucks harder and bobs his head faster, trying to hold off on gaging every time that Tony’s cock forces it’s way against the back of his throat.

Peter hears the click of the apartment door opening, because he’d told Ned that he could just come in, the door would be open for him and he can’t help but smirk around Tony’s cock as he drops his hand from the man’s thigh to cup his balls, fondling them a little roughly. Tony cries out softly, shoving his finger into his mouth and biting down on the side of it as he whines pathetically, his cock twitching in Peter’s mouth as he comes.

“ _Fucking hell guys_!” Ned yells from the doorway and Peter just _moans_ in return as he grips his own dick through his pants and comes in his underwear.

Tony’s tensing instantly, head turning to the doorway where Ned’s slammed the door closed again, staying outside. Peter pulls off Tony’s cock, swallowing his come as he licks his lips with a shit-eating grin on his face. Tony looks down to him, chest heaving violently as he takes in the sight of Peter, squirming between his thighs, come and spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth with tear filled eyes and red cheeks. His hair is a mess as he pants softly, still grinding into his own hand.

“You’re a piece of work Parker,” Tony groans, dropping back against the couch bonelessly as he tries to catch his breath. Peter smirks as he pushes up onto his knees, crawling up Tony’s chest. He leans in to kiss Tony softly while he tucks the man back into his pants.

“Can you get the door for me? I gotta clean up,” Peter says as he gets to his feet. Tony rolls his eyes as he watches Peter head off to the bathroom.

“Little fucking shit,” Tony mutters to himself as he gets up from the couch, trying to think up an excuse to tell Ned. Thankfully, he just tells Tony not to even try explaining anything.

\- - -

= = =

\- - -

Tony’s foot nearly slides off the edge of the metal benchtop when he shifts, and he’s never been more thankful for Peter’s strength than in that moment when his hand against his hip keeps him from moving. Peter lifts his gaze from where his focus had been and meets Tony’s eye. The rooms almost completely dark, only lit by the blue glow of the repulsor. Tony’s chest shakes when he sucks in a slow breath, biting his bottom lip as he tries to move his foot again.

“You okay?” Peter asks with a smug smirk on his lips. His stupid kiss-bruised lips that shine in the low light and look far darker than they normally would. Tony huffs out a noise and finally manages to steady himself again, his body twisted a little more comfortably now.

“I’m fine, it’s just still a little weird.” Tony mumbles, far too aware of the feeling of his hole clenching up around the metal intrusion. “It feels good though.”

“If the weird ever gets to be too much, just tell me.” Peter reminds him. He’s said so many times at this point that if Tony needs him to stop to tell him and it’s driving the man crazy. He rolls his eyes.

“I know Peter.” He drops his gaze down his body and watches the sight between his thighs.

Namely being Peter wearing one of the Iron Man gauntlets, with his finger pressed inside Tony’s hole, stretching him out on it. The metal has warmed to his body temperature already, but the solid and somewhat harsh feel of the finger has Tony’s thighs shaking. Peter follows Tony’s gaze and gives a small curl of his finger inside Tony.

Tony grits his teeth, groaning low in his throat at the heavy pressure it gives against his walls. Peter grabs the lube again and coats the digit as he slowly pulls it out, slicking up the whole thing. The push in is still slow with a little bit of resistance, but it’s definitely smoother now. Tony tips his head back slightly and takes in a slow breath. Peter continues to slowly work the finger in and out of him, twisting whenever he can to get Tony’s breath hitching.

When Peter crooks his finger down against Tony’s prostate, the man gasps and his hips jolt from the stimulation with a low hiss. Peter pauses, lifting his head to watch Tony’s reaction. His hand comes to rest on Peter’s shoulder, holding himself steady as his body shakes and he tries pushing down on Peter’s finger more.

Peter gets the hint and thrusts it lightly against the spot again, earning himself the same reaction. He leans into Tony and presses a light kiss against his jaw. He keeps his pace slow but firm, gauging Tony’s reactions so that he doesn’t do anything that might hurt him.

It doesn’t take long before Tony’s relaxing again, his grip on Peter’s shoulder falling away as he starts moving his hips against Peter’s hand again. Peter pulls back, watching as Tony moves his hips to ride Peter’s finger slowly.

“You look so good like this.” Peter praises. Tony huffs out a noise and turns his head to the side as he bites his bottom lip like he’s embarrassed. Maybe he is, and that’s okay because Peter’s not going to call him out on it this time.

“Want me to try two?” Peter asks instead, tilting his head a little. Tony looks to him through the corner of his eye and shifts his feet once more, lifting his hips slightly, away from Peter’s hand.

“Just go easy.”

“I know.” Peter slides his finger out, watching Tony’s hole twitch as he drops his ass back to the benchtop. “You sure you don’t wanna turn around and try that?”

“I’m good. What, think I won’t be able to keep myself up? I’m not _that_ old Parker.” Tony rolls his eyes again. Peter shakes his head as he lubes up two of the gauntlets fingers.

“I’m more concerned about keeping you comfortable, but you made it about age so,” Peter teases.

“You’re a shithead.”

“You love it.”

Tony huffs out a noise again and lifts his hips when Peter moves his hand again. He presses his fingers to Tony’s hole, spreading the lube over him again before he slowly pushes his first finger into Tony again. On the drawback, he presses both fingers together firmly and pushed them in.

“Fuck,” Tony groans out softly, biting into his bottom lip so hard it stings. Peter watches him with his own lip between his teeth, moving his fingers in as slowly as he can. Tony shifts, pressing down against Peter’s hand himself, forcing his fingers deeper into his body.

The noise he makes goes right to Peter’s dick and he feels it twitch in his underwear. Peter moves his fingers faster but as softly as he can with the added speed. Tony continues to move on his own though, fucking himself on Peter’s hand like he would if Peter’s dick was inside him. So, Peter’s efforts are basically mute.

“God Tony,” Peter mumbles, watching him move himself like the added stretch was _nothing_. He reaches up and grabs onto the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him in to kiss him firmly as he starts moving his fingers harder, in opposite sync to Tony’s movements. Tony’s noises are caught on Peter’s tongue.

Tony drops his hand between them and wraps his fist around his own cock, stroking himself hard and fast, in time with the rough movements of his hips. Peter pulls back from the kiss and stands back slightly to get a look at him. Tony’s eyes are hazy and lidded, lips parted as he pants and moans while he jerks himself off.

“Yeah, look so good taking them babe.” Peter groans softly. Tony whimpers as he squeezes his eyes shut and starts thrusting down onto Peter’s fingers harder. Each push has him moaning louder, breath hitching when the angle changes slightly. Peter curls his fingers when Tony pulls back up, pressing the tips into his prostate to get him whining.

“Shh baby,” Peter leans into him again and kisses him to try muffling his noises. But Tony’s too far gone in his pleasure, unable to properly kiss back, unable to stop himself from crying out in pleasure as he nears his release. And Peter can’t stop the small growls and groans that he’s making himself in response to Tony’s noises.

Tony’s breath starts getting caught in his throat, his jaw slack and eyebrows drawn together as he strokes his cock even faster. Peter pulls back, panting softly as he grinds against the edge of the workbench to try relieving some of the pressure built up in his system.

“Getting close?” And Peter doesn’t need to ask, he can tell that Tony is. But the way the man _whines_ and nods his head frantically as and starts begging for Peter to make him come, God, it’s the best way to have Tony Stark.

The lab door suddenly slides open, and on instinct, Peter goes to pull his hand back, only for Tony to make the most broken and high-pitched noise Peter’s ever heard him make. Peter freezes up, and Tony drops his hips down against Peter’s hand, hard, keeping his fingers pressed inside his body as he grinds down against his hand, crying out loudly.

Peter lifts his gaze to the door, feeling his throat close up with nervousness. He’s not sure why, maybe it’s because they hadn’t exactly been trying to have anyone walk in on them for once. He meets Bucky’s eye _instantly_ and it makes him want to disappear. Tony’s hand grips Peter’s arm again, snapping him out of his trance and he looks back to the man as he moans, shaking against Peter’s body as he comes. Peter mutters a low curse under his breath.

“I was gonna ask if you were busy, but I guess that answers for itself pretty well.”

“Fuck _off_ , Barnes.” Tony grits out, his body still shaking. Peter lifts his gaze again as Bucky shrugs and leads Steve back out of the room, the door sliding closed behind them, letting it fall back into relative darkness. Peter meets Tony’s eye again, slowly pulling his fingers from the man’s body as he wraps his other hand around Tony’s back.

“You okay?” He checks in. Tony gives a small nod, chest heaving as he tries to regain his breath still.

“Though,” Tony pauses, shifting against the benchtop slightly, a small noise escaping him. “You ever try pulling a stunt like that again, I will edge you until your balls explode.”

Peter rolls his eyes and pushes Tony back against the bench, forcing the air from Tony’s lungs. He crawls up onto the bench, pinning tony down beneath him, metal fingers of the gauntlet scraping against the surface of the bench.

“Let me make it up to you.” Peter purrs as he slides his hand to Tony’s chest, fingers dragging down the mess of come on his skin and to his cock, the metal still warm from Tony’s body. Tony squirms under him and lifts his gaze to meet Peter’s eyes.

“I can get behind that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
